


confession au chocolat

by sunny_umbrella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, F/F, Valentine's Day, lots of fluff, pretty much the entire fic, warning: lots of blushing and stammering, yachi is the most precious cutie to exist ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/pseuds/sunny_umbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi hopes that the miracle of Valentine's Day will apply to her confession as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confession au chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> I know I write kagehina like 97% of the time but my favorite character is actually yach. she is literally me. she's amazing.
> 
> there's a serious lack of kiyoyachi in the fandom! I'm sure it's only because Yachi hasn't been animated yet (soon! soon!) but in the meantime, have some tooth-rottingly sickening fluff!

_Yachi: kiyoko-senpai! are you allergic to any nuts and/or fruits?_

_Kiyoko: No, I don't have any allergies. Why did you ask?_

_Yachi: ah! well i was making valentine's day chocolates for everyone but then i couldn't remember if anyone had any allergies...so just in case! ^^;_

_Yachi: it's still a surprise for the team though so please don't tell them! i wanted to surprise them tomorrow_

_Yachi: !_

_Kiyoko: Okay. I'll see you during practice._

_Yachi: thank you! see you tomato_

_Yachi: *tomorrow!_

Yachi cringed as she sent the last message. It was terrifying enough that she had to text the upperclassman about something non-volleyball related for the first time, not to mention the fact that she had just typo-ed a message to the crush. Was typo-ed even a word? Was she making words up now?

Yachi sighed, falling backwards onto her bed, and held her phone up. She could see her reflection on the screen; short blonde hair, tied back for the baking, smudges of flour and cocoa everywhere.  She let the hand holding the phone fall to one side, closing her eyes.

Kiyoko-senpai was graduating in the spring. This would be the first and last Valentine's day she'd be able to celebrate with the other third years, too. Yachi had thought of and scrapped too many Valentine's day ideas, finally landing on making nice chocolates for everyone.

People liked chocolates, right? What if they didn't? Did people have chocolate allergies? (Was that even possible?)

Yachi rolled over, staring at the paper bag set neatly besides her school bag. She had packed the chocolates in little plastic sleeves, with a bright red ribbon tied around the top. One of the ribbons had a heart pattern on them, a leftover from a scrapbooking phase she had gone through in junior high.

She sighed, closing her eyes again, feeling sleep starting to settle. Hopefully, everything would go alright tomorrow.

. . .

"Oooh!" Hinata crowed happily. "These look so good! Thanks!" He held up the little bag that Yachi had given him, eyes sparkling. Yachi smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness! I was worried that the chocolates would be all messed up, but I think they're alright!" She rummaged around her bag, finding Kageyama's among the neatly labeled packets. "Here! This is for you, Kageyama!"

"Thank you, Yachi." Kageyama took it carefully, cradling it as if it would break easily. "They look amazing."

Yachi blew out a sigh, smiling. "That's a relief! You guys were the first people I gave their chocolates to. Do you think the rest of the team will be okay with them?"

"Wow! You made enough for the entire  _team_?" Hinata stared at her with something akin to awe. "Like, for Coach Ukai and everyone?"

"Yep! I made the third years extra, too."

"Are you waiting until practice to give out the rest?" Kageyama had his serious face on, but the corner of his mouth was tugging into a reluctant smile, watching Hinata coo over the unexpected gift.

Yachi nodded. "I just wanted to give you two your chocolates first, since I was going to see you guys during the lunch hour."

"That's cool! Thanks so much, Yachi!" Hinata pulled her into an enthusiastic hug.

"I'm glad you liked them!" She hugged him back, then backed out of the embrace, clasping her hands together. "I hope everyone likes them too!"

"I think they will, Yachi! Right, Kageyama?" Hinata elbowed Kageyama, who was staring intently at the bag.

"...These are decorated like volleyballs!"

"What? Seriously?" Hinata yelped in shock, examining his own bag more closely. "Yachi! They're all fancy! I can't eat these, they're too cool!"

Yachi laughed at the two. "It's fine, really! I made a lot, so there's even extras if you want!"

"Really? So cool..." Hinata trailed off, eyes sparkling again. "There's no way that anyone would hate your chocolates! Volleyballs! Who wouldn't like them!" Kageyama nodded along in agreement.

Yachi looked down at her lap. "I hope so! There's someone I really want to enjoy these chocolates."

"They will." Kageyama affirmed. "There's no way these can't show your feelings for them."

"Thanks, Kageyama." Yachi said. Kageyama nodded, sipping at his milk box. She smiled, thinking of chocolates that had been specially wrapped, sitting at the bottom of the bag. "I hope so too!"

. . .

The fact it was a semi-holiday did not cancel sports practice; it might have been fortunate, since everyone was so worried about the Spring High. Yachi was secretly relieved, since it meant everyone would be in one place. Giving everyone their chocolates would be a lot easier, for sure.

When the final bell rang, she quickly packed up all of her notebooks, picking up the bag of chocolates. She usually dropped off her school bag at her locker, picking it up after practice, and today was no exception.

Making her way to the gym, she was crossing the courtyard when she saw Kiyoko, framed in the gym's doorway, jotting something down on a clipboard.

The upperclassman looked as beautiful as always, her hair loose, falling around her shoulders in a inky wave. As Yachi watched, she paused for a moment to absentmindedly tuck her hair behind her ear, continuing to write. She looked like someone straight out of a movie.

Yachi felt a shiver of doubt run down her spine, suddenly feeling very underprepared. What if the chocolates with Kiyoko's name on them were too plain? What if Kiyoko didn't like strawberries? What if she rejected her?

She took a deep breath. Even with all these doubts, she wouldn't know until she tried. Yachi hadn't become the assistant manager by staying quiet to her mom. Villager B still had to move forward.

Yachi took one trembling step forward, opening her mouth. "K-Kiyoko-se—"

"Kiyoko-senpaiiiii!" Yachi yelped, pressing against the side of the breezeway as Nishinoya and Tanaka rushed by, prostrating themselves before the mentioned person. Kiyoko turned to face them, her expression resigned.

"There is no chance that we'd pass up the opportunity of declaring our love for Kiyoko-senpai!" Tanaka declared, Nishinoya nodding determinedly next to him. "It is only logical that we do the same on Valentine's day!"

Kiyoko sighed. "Thank you, but I need to set up practice right now."

"She's right, you two." A voice came from behind Yachi, and she turned aroundE to see Daichi and Sugawara, their sneakers dangling loosely from one hand. "Go in and start; Coach Ukai said that he's going to be a bit late, so he wants us to rpractice receives."

"Alright!" Nishinoya grinned. "Sounds good!" He turned and bowed to Kiyoko, Tanaka following suit, before tugging on his sneakers and skidding into the gym.

"You holding up alright, Kiyoko?" Daichi asked, amusement poorly disguised. "How many confessions did you have to reject?"

"I'm doing well. Not many; just two during lunch." Kiyoko sighed, clipping her pencil to the board. "I don't know a single thing about them, but they think that I'd want to date them because they like me. I'm not that desperate."

Yachi gulped. Was she one of those people?

Sugawara laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I'm sure there's someone you like, right? Aren't you going to confess, too?"

"Well..." The sound of practice starting drifted into the conversation, and Kiyoko glanced into the gym. "I think you should go and make sure Tanaka and Nishinoya don't bring the whole gym down." She sounded almost relieved to find the interruption.

"Fair enough." Daichi raised a hand in farewell, striding into the gym. Suga smiled, shaking his head as he followed.

Kiyoko sighed, tucking her hair around her ear, and turned to step out when she saw Yachi, still frozen at the side of the breezeway. Yachi could've sworn that she looked startled, but it was swept away almost immediately.

"Oh! Yachi, could you get the match sheets that we were working on yesterday? They should be with Takeda-sensei. He said he'd be in the lounge a bit longer today."

"S-sure!" Yachi squeaked, clutching the handle of the bag. "Right away!"

She started to turn towards the school, then hesitated.

"A-ah, K-Kiyoko-senpai?" She clutched the handle tightly. "C-could you stay after practice a bit! I need to tell you something." She bit her lip. The declined confessions whirled around in her thoughts. She hoped that Kiyoko wouldn't do the same.

"Oh? That's fine," came the quiet reply. "I have some extra time today." Kiyoko smiled, and suddenly Yachi couldn't breathe.

She was so beautiful, and Yachi—well, wasn't.

"A-alright then! I-I'll go get the match sheets!" She stammered out, turning around and fleeing.

As she made her way to the teacher's lounge, she felt her legs tremble with anxiousness. All of the courage she had built up had melted away the moment the second-years had interrupted, and the conversation between Daichi and Kiyoko had just made it worse. Yachi wasn't sure if she could muster up the force to try confessing again, if this one didn't work.

But she had to. Valentine's day was more than halfway through; this was the only chance she had. She tightened her grip on the bag.

 _After practice,_ she told herself firmly.  _I'll confess after practice._

. . .

It wasn't quite after practice; she had been up in the lounge looking for the sheets, and hadn't had a chance to give out the team's chocolates.

"A-ah, everyone!" Everyone in the gym turned to her, and she lifted the bag awkwardly. "Since today was Valentine's day, I made chocolates...er, once you're done changing, just stop by the entrance of the gym, and I'll give you yours! I made one for everyone! So, um, everyone gets one!" She bowed her head slightly, wincing at her haphazard speech.

"Thanks Yachi!" Suga smiled warmly at her. "That was really thoughtful of you."

"Yeah! You're awesome, Yachi!" Tanaka grinned. "I'll change extra-quick now! I'll be the first one to get to taste Yachi's chocolates!"

"Me and Kageyama already had ours!" Hinata boasted. "They're super good!"

"What? You mean that you begged me to open mine, and then ate half of them!"

Hinata frowned at Kageyama. "Fine! We'll split mine on the way home!" He turned, grinning at Yachi. "They were super good, though, all 'pwah!' and 'fwoosh!' in your mouth! They looked like volleyballs!"

"Well, well. The king actually shared something? That's a first."

"S-shut up, Tsukkishima!"

"Wait, volleyballs?"

"Yeah! All colored and striped and everything!"

"Alright," Daichi called, his voice carrying throughout the gym. "The sooner you change, the sooner you get the chocolates! Hurry in the locker rooms!"

"Osu!"

Thanks to the chocolate incentive, the team was relatively quick in changing and getting out. Surprisingly, it was quiet Ennoshta who exited first, smiling in gratitude at the chocolates. The others drifted out in twos and threes, accepting the chocolates with gratitude and, in Nishinoya and Tanaka's case, loud cackling and exclamations.

Yachi sagged in relief once everyone was through. The bag felt so much lighter, no longer weighed down with the chocolates. Now, all she had to do was give Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei theirs, and then...

She gulped.

One step at a time. She'd give the coach and teacher their chocolates first. No biggie.

"Yachi?" She squeaked, whirling around to face Kiyoko. "Did you need to ask me something?"

"U-uh," Yachi stammered. "I-I, well, er, are C-coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei out yet?"

Kiyoko looked at her concernedly. "No; they said they had to sort out some forms for the next traveling match. They'll be in the office for another half hour or so."

Oh no.

"A-ah! T-t-that's good!" Yachi felt a nervous smile jitter across her face. "Matches are good! A-and, oh! Y-y-your chocolates—I made chocolates—" She fumbled through her bag, finding the neatly labeled one.

"For me?" Surprise colored the upperclassman's voice, and a faint tinge of red bloomed on her cheeks. "You didn't have to—"

"N-no! That's—here—" Yachi fiddled with the package, feeling panic well up within her. She couldn't think or speak straight, not with the confession heavy on her tongue.

_I like you._

"U-um, well, I walso, uh, was going to, er..." Yachi trailed off, sheepishly offering the chocolate to the upperclassman. "...here! These are yours!"

"Thank you, Yachi." Delicate fingers slid into Yachi's hands, lifting the chocolates out of her grasp. "It was very thoughtful of you to make these. How long did it take?"

Yachi hastily looked up, accidentally locking eyes with the upperclassman. She darted her eyes to the shoe lockers, over on the side. "T-thank you! E-er, about five hours, including wrapping them? Decorating them took a while..." She felt the ghost of Kiyoko's fingers trail over her palm, and gulped, locking her hands behind her. "I like—I mean, I'm glad you liked them!"

"Yachi." There was a strange catch to Kiyoko's voice. "Yachi, I, um..."

I? Yachi inched her eyes back to the other person's face. There was a slight tinge of red dusting her cheeks.

"Well, um, I'd like to start off with saying that I don't want you to be pressured to feel the same back, but..." She bit her lip, and Yachi felt her heart falter.

"W-wait!" She waved her hands at Kiyoko, the words bouncing about in her mind. _I like you, I like you, I like you_... "I-I need to say something first! I, I...I've..."

She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists tightly.  _Just say it! You can do it, Yachi!_  "I-I've always liked you, Kiyoko-senpai!"

Yachi heard her words echo softly in the gym, fading away as she felt a cold sweat break out in earnest. She had said it! She had finally said it out loud! A con...conf...

Oh no. She had just confessed to Kiyoko-senpai. Who had just rejected two people at lunch. Who had to fend off unwanted admirers on a daily basis. And she...

Yachi cracked open an eye, then the other.

Kiyoko was just standing there, her face blank.

Oh no oh no  _oh no._

"K-K-K-Kiyoko senpai!" She yelped. "I-I'm so sorry! It must be terrible, it's Valentine's day, and people probably confess to you all the time, and—" She stopped, feeling her chest constrict. There was no way to pretend everything had been as it was. "And...I'm sorry. I don't even know if you like me back, but..."

"Why would you like me?" Kiyoko whispered. Yachi's breath caught in her throat. The expression on Kiyoko's face was one she had never seen before. "I'm not...How?"

"Why?" Yachi echoed dumbly. How could Kiyoko not know? "You're amazing, K-Kiyoko-san. I've looked up to you, since the day we've met, and, well..." She gulped, staring down at the floor. "Y-you're super pretty, and nice and smart, and you're a great manager, and you always know what to do for everything..."

"Not everything." Yachi looked up at the admission. Kiyoko looked off to the side, a faint red in her cheeks. "I don't...Yachi, you're much more amazing than me. You're brave, and kind, and cheerful no matter what. And I...I admire you for that."

With every word Kiyoko said, Yachi felt heat rise to her own cheeks. Was she...was she? But Kiyoko couldn't mean all of that. Yachi wasn't all of that.

"And..." Kiyoko's cheeks were bright red now. "...and you also gave me chocolates and confessed before me, and I need to repay you in kind, but I....I feel the same about you, Yachi."

"A-ah!" The exclamation slipped from Yachi. She was hallucinating, she thought blankly. There was no way this was happening. "I-I'm glad w-we feel the same! I, uh..." She brought her hands to her cheeks, feeling her fingers heat with the blush across her face. "I didn't know this would actually happen...I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!"

"I've...never actually done this either," Kiyoko said, haltingly. "I guess we're both novices."

An awkward silence settled around them, as both girls were at a loss as to what to do. Yachi thought frantically to the shoujo manga she had read a couple days ago. The boy had confessed; what did they do after the confession? Teda had confessed, and then Hanako had said yes, and then...ah!

"U-um, would you be free tomorrow afternoon?" She crossed her fingers.  _Please let this work..._  "There's a café near my house, that's really nice, and they have parfaits! We could go there..."

"How about after practice, then? We can walk there together." Kiyoko said, hesitating at the end. "Then...tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!" Yachi checked her watch, flinching at the time. "O-oh no! I'm so sorry, I need to go home now, but I'll be here tomorrow! For practice!" She grabbed her bags, adjusting them, as she tugged on her shoes.

"Wait, before you leave.." Yachi turned to Kiyoko, who hesitated for a moment. "...Here." She leaned in, brushing her lips across Yachi's cheek.

If this was what heaven was, she thought, Yachi would die happy. She had never even dreamed of this happening.

Kiyoko withdrew, a blush reappearing on her face.

"Um...travel safely, Yachi." Kiyoko gestured towards the court, stepping back into the gym. "I need to wait for the coach..." Yachi nodded mechanically, feeling a helpless grin spread across her face as she turned to exit the courtyard.

"S-sure! See you tomorrow!" She waved, heading towards the entrance. "T-thank you!"

Before she stepped into the hallway leading to the entrance, she glanced back. Kiyoko was looking at the chocolates, a small smile on her face. She looked like someone out of a magazine; glamorous and beautiful. But...Yachi touched her cheek dazedly. Kiyoko had kissed her.

She had  _kissed_ her.

Yachi ran the rest of the way to the subway, her heart as light as air, cheeks still tingling, feeling like the luckiest girl alive.

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah! There's a couple loose ends that I want to tie up for this fic, so I'll be writing a short(er?) continuation for this, as well as going back and fixing any mistakes I find in this part. I've already gotten an idea for the continuation, so it will be updated soon!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys their Valentine's Day!


End file.
